The Truman Show: La confesión de Christof
by MayoTango131
Summary: Un merecido epilogo de esta maravillosa película. Truman por fin descubrira: ¿por que Christof convirtio su vida en un "reality show"? - Editado y reescrito.


**The Truman Show: La confesión de Christof.**

_* La película "The Truman Show" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo a la productora **Paramount Pictures**, también a su director Peter Weir y al guionista Andrew Niccol._

* Este Fan Fic es tan solo un "epilogo ficticio" de la película del mismo nombre. Solo lo escribí por su final abierto.

* Esta historia se sitúa muchos años después del final de la película.

* * *

**Prologo  
**

…_Y han pasado 10 años desde la liberación de Truman de esa "jaula" que lo ha mantenido prisionero y sin saberlo toda su vida fue transmitida en vivo y en directo a todo mundo, las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana, a cada segundo . El responsable de tal "atrocidad", Es: El viejo "tele-visionario", Christof. El fue visto por ultima vez hace 9 años, en una rueda de prensa en el que el anunciaba su retiro desde ese momento desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Varios de los actores de reparto, los técnicos del estudio…literalmente todo el mundo desconoce su paradero._

_Cambiando el tema: Louis Coltrane; el actor que interpretaba al mejor "amigo" de Truman, Marlon, se unió al budismo para expiar sus culpas por haberle mentido a Truman durante toda su vida. Hannah Gilll; la actriz que interpreto a la "esposa" de Truman, Mery, su carrera de actriz decayó después de la cancelación del programa y hasta ahora no se sabe absolutamente nada de ella…posiblemente se suicido, y por ultimo el "mundo ficticio" de Truman; el pueblito de Seahaven, antes servia como "la jaula" que contuvo a Truman durante casi toda su vida, ahora tiene un mejor uso; ahora el lugar sirve como refugio para las victimas del terremoto de Haití._

_Christof, en donde quieras que estés, déjame_ _decirte lo que todo el mundo se pregunta de ti a diario: ¿por que le hiciste esto al pobre de Truman?, ¿por que?_

_El especial: "El canto del cisne del Show de Truman", volverá después de estos comerciales…_

"_Ese Hijo de puta"._ Con esas palabras se expresa Silvia al escuchar la mención del nombre de "Christof en ese especial de televisión que celebra el décimo aniversario de la cancelación de la "épica serie". Ella lo esta viendo en su cama al lado de su amado esposo…Truman Burbank.

En retrospectiva, Para Truman Burbank; no le ha sido fácil adaptarse y acostumbrarse a la "cruda" realidad, ya que toda su vida era "perfecta" y de "color de rosa", pero esa vida era una ilusión, acompañada con cámaras de video y efectos especiales. En sus primeros años en el mundo real, a Truman le parecía muy extraño que todo el mundo le conociera y que supieran todo sobre él. También comprendió que la vida es dura, injusta e oscura, pero Truman prefiere mil veces vivir en la vida real que en esa falsa vida que vivió mientras que estaba encerrado en esa "ciudad burbuja"; de Seahaven. Tres años después de vivir con su amada, nace su primera hija, una maravillosa niñita que Silvia la concibió en un hospital privado para evitar que los Fans de Truman atestaran el lugar y alteren a la recién nacida. En ese momento ambos deciden que por el bien de la niña tienen que irse del país.

Ahora en la actualidad, Silvia y Truman tienen un matrimonio feliz, viven en una ciudad en Europa. Antes Truman tenia que soportar a los Fans que no paraban de acosarlo por todos lados hasta que Silvia y Truman escaparon del país para poder perderlos y para poder criar tranquilamente a su hija . La pareja vive en un pequeño pueblo en los campos de Escocia, obviamente para no llamar la atención, Truman se dejo la barba y usa unos lentes para poder pasar inadvertido y para vivir en paz en su nueva vida. Durante el paso del tiempo, el numero de fans del "Show de Truman" esta desapareciendo de poco a poco hasta quedar tan solo una pequeña agrupación mientras que el resto del mundo se esta olvidando del programa de poco a poco. Al parecer Truman al fin se gano la vida normal que tanto deseaba durante sus primeros años de libertad y que ahora la esta disfrutando junto con la mujer que realmente lo ama junto con su maravillosa hija de siete años de edad.

Truman por fin tiene a una verdadera familia…, pero: _¿por cuanto tiempo durara la felicidad?_

* * *

En un típico sábado; tranquilo y soleado. Luego de dejar a su hija al jardín de niños, la pareja vuelve feliz a su hogar, pero en tan solo unos segundos de haber llegado, alguien toca la puerta de la casa de la "feliz pareja" y al abrirla tanto Silvia como Truman no reconocen a la misteriosa mujer asiática que vino a su hogar. La misteriosa mujer se presenta como Chloe y le explica que ella era una de los asistentes de Christoff que atendían en el estudio lunar hasta que el show se cancelo. En los últimos meses, Christoff se contacto con ella y la volvió a contratar como asistente personal, durante ese tiempo hasta ahora; ella se a dedicado a atender al viejo de Christoff en todos sus quehaceres porque el ya no estaba en condiciones para hacer algo... el pobre ni siquiera puede ir solo al baño.

Gwen se toma unos minutos para explicarle a la pareja: Que hace un par de semanas atrás, los doctores le diagnosticaron a Christoff un cáncer incurable, durante el poco tiempo que le queda; se lo a estado gastando en buscar a Truman para poder despedirse de el, _¿por que?,_ porque Christoff considera a Truman como el hijo que nunca ha tenido. Después de oír eso, Silvia le escupe varias groserías a Chloe por considerar a Christoff un "buen hombre", luego Silvia le dice a ella que su jefe y a todos los sujetos que lo ayudaron a crear "El Show de Truman" que se merecen ir al infierno por transformar la vida de un inocente infante en… ¡un grotesco espectáculo televisivo!

Justo cuando Silvia amenaza a Chloe con llamar a la policía, Truman la detiene y le pide que se calme, entonces le dice a la asustada mujer asiática (por culpa de la ira de Silvia) que ya no tiene miedo y que esta listo para enfrentarse a ese hombre, Silvia no logra comprender las razones de que porque su marido quiere hablar con ese monstruo e intenta detenerlo pero Truman le da un suave beso en los labios. Truman intenta irse de la casa, pero Silvia le estorba la entrada de la puerta, con una mirada de preocupación hacia su esposo.

- ¡Truman!, no tienes que hacer esto. Christoff se esta muriendo y es muy posible que mañana el "desaparezca" de nuestras vidas…para siempre. Tu no tienes que ir ahí, tu no le debes nada a el. ¿Por que haces esto? – Silvia expresa esas palabras con un tono de tristeza y angustia.

- Es algo que tengo que hacer, querida. Debo saber de una vez por todas ¿por que Christoff me hico esto a mi?, yo no soy su hijo, ni siquiera conozco a mi madre, la mujer que me parió en cuando me seleccionó entre esos otros bebes... Así que: ¿Por que yo? – Luego de decir eso, toma a Silvia de la cintura con sus manos y la mira a sus ojos con una mirada apasionante, pero con un aire de tristeza – Yo te amo, Silvia, y solo te pido que confíes en mí, Por favor.

- Esta bien – Silvia se resigno a la situación y ahora esta mas calmada y comprende el dilema de su marido por descubrir sobre su "origen televisivo", y ella le da su apoyo -, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- ¡No, Silvia!... ¡Esto lo tengo que hacerlo solo!... Tú debes estar en la casa para cuidar a Amy (su hija) y para recogerla del jardín de niños. Te amo. Adiós, mi amor.

Justo al terminar de decir eso, Truman se dirige al auto de Chloe para ir a la mansión de Christof, pero en el momento en el que Truman entro al auto; Silvia se acerca a el y le da un beso de despedida en la mejilla junto con un mensaje: _Tú no jamás estarás solo, me tienes a mí y a tu hija. Recuerda eso._ Truman le agradece mucho por las emotivas palabras y después el se va con Chloe a la mansión de Christof para buscar las respuestas a las preguntas que Truman se ha estado haciendo desde su "libración". Durante el transcurso del viaje en auto, Chloe se disculpa muchas veces con Truman porque ella se siente responsable por no haber detenido a Christof en cuando el deseaba volcar el velero (Santa María) en el que usaba Truman para escapar de Seahaven para poder seguir reteniéndolo en Seahaven y para que el no descubriera la verdad. Luego de decir eso, ella se pone a llorar por su sentimiento de culpa. Al verla tan deprimida, Truman nota la sinceridad en las palabras de Chloe y el acepta sus disculpas.

Luego de horas de viaje en auto y de un viaje en avión, Truman y Chloe llegan a la mansión de Christof, En Tokio; Japón. Luego de llegar a la entrada de la mansión, ambos se disponen a entrar a la mansión para averiguar las razones o intenciones que Christof desea hablar con Truman en sus últimas horas. Después de subir por una larga escalera y por un largo pasillo hasta que ambos llegan a la habitación de Christof, pero Chloe no quiere entrar y decide esperar afuera mientras que Truman abre la puerta, ansioso para ver al responsable de la creación de "El Show de Truman" y por haberle arruinado su vida.

Al entrar a la habitación, Truman se siente abatido por ver al "creador de su vida" agonizando en su cama, conectado a una maquina respiradora y rodeado de médicos y enfermeras, entonces Christof despierta y al darse cuenta de que Truman esta a su lado, se dispone a hablar con el.

- Hola Truman, ¿como has estado? - lo dice con un irónico tono alegre y amigable.

- ¿Por que? - Truman le responde eso con un tono de seriedad acompañado con una mirada fría y amenazante.

- Temía que esto te podría suceder: El mundo real de convirtió en un "salvaje". Todo es culpa de esa puta de Silvia, ella arruino tu encanto y…

- ¡POR QUE, YO! - Truman se altera y grita con mas fuerza

- ¡Guau!, parece que quieres ir directo al punto - lo dice totalmente asustado en cuando se orina en sus pantalones a causa del grito -, muy bien, te lo diré: Todo empezó en mi remota niñez, yo…

- No me digas la "historia de tu patética vida", tu vida me importa un comino. Ahora quiero que me digas: ¿Por que me usaste? … ¡Por que convertiste toda mi niñez, mi adolescencia... toda mi vida en un "enfermizo Reality Show"!

Truman interrumpe bruscamente la narración de Christof. Para evitar problemas, los médicos le piden a Truman que se calme mientras que tratan de expulsarlo del lugar, pero Christof los detiene y le pide a Truman que continúe su historia porque lo involucra a el. Invadido por la curiosidad y rabia, Truman accede a las peticiones de Christof y le deja continuar en su relato mientras que por las órdenes de Christoff; los Doctores y enfermeras se retiran de la habitación... a excepción de un Doctor y una enfermera.

- ¿En donde estaba?... Ah si…ahora me acuerdo: Durante mi niñez muchos niños me molestaban en la escuela, las niñas se burlaban de mi y los niños me golpeaban por ser… un hipocondríaco. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando cumplí los 15 años y justo en cuando pensaba que mi vida era una mierda, conocí al amor de mi vida…

- ¿Y como se llamaba, ella?- Truman interrumpe el relato.

- Eso ya importa, Truman, ella murió hace años por culpa de un asaltante que la apuñalo en cuando ella salio de la tienda, el sinvergüenza le robo todo hasta incluso los zapatos. En ese mismo día yo quería proponerle matrimonio pero lamentablemente se me olvido el simple hecho de que en la vida real: _"¡No existen los finales felices!"_ - tras escuchar eso, Truman comienza a sentir lastima por el -. Unos meses después de la tragedia, comencé a trabajar en la televisión. Durante años; escribí guiones para telenovelas y me pagaban bien… pero algo siempre me molesto... y eso era las "emociones falsas" de los actores, no las soportaba así que entonces tuve una visión, un sueño, algo que revolucionaria la historia de la televisión para siempre…

- No me digas mas, ya conozco el resto de la historia… así nació: ¡El Show de Truman! – lo dice Truman muy frustrado.

Truman Estaba a punto de irse de ahí, pero entonces Christof lo detiene con unas palabras que marcaran a Truman de por vida.

- ¡Alto, Truman!: ¡Yo te salve de tus padres, tus verdaderos padres biológicos! Ellos literalmente te estaban a punto de venderte a unos traficantes a cambio de cocaína - Truman esta abatido al oír eso y como Christof se esta muriendo el no duda que lo que le dijo es verdad -, Pero afortunadamente ellos vieron el anuncio (el que se necesitaban a un bebe para un show de televisión) sobre el programa y te adopte para el Show y a esos vagabundos les di un cheque junto con una amenaza para que no se acerquen a su bebe, tristemente a tus padres no les importo la amenaza, de hecho ellos estaban felices por "abandonar" a su propio hijo. Ahora sabes la verdad, Truman, yo te quise como si fueras mi verdadero hijo, incluso te construí un "paraíso" para que estés alejado de la cruel y sádica realidad, pero lo único que lamento es no haberte dicho la verdad antes. Recuerda mis palabras: Vive tu vida, ya eres libre y lamento mucho lo que te hice en el pasado. La vida es muy corta como para guardar rencor así que disfrútala mientras aun eres joven. Así que, Truman, podrías perdonar a este viejo, por favor.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras que inspiran lastima, Christof mira a Truman con ojos que muestran lastima y de arrepiento, pero Truman no dice ni una palabra, ni siquiera una sola; el solo se acerca a Christof y expresa estas palabras a su oído: _"Yo te perdono_". Luego de decir eso el se retira del lugar, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, Truman dice estas simpáticas palabras con un tono casi alegre: "_Por si no nos vemos, Christof: Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches". _

Con esas palabras Truman hace las paces con el agonizante Christof, pero mientras que Truman salía de la mansión junto con Chloe, Christof le ordena a uno de los médicos que le desconecten de la maquina respiradora y que lo deje morir de poco a poco. ¿Por qué motivos haría esto, Christof?; Porque aunque Christoff se gano su perdón y piedad, el no se ha perdonado a si mismo por el daño que le ha causado a Truman... y por motivos impulsados por la depresión y la soledad el decide terminar con su vida y recibir su merecido castigo en el infierno por manipular la vida de un joven.

* * *

**Epilogo **

Truman vuelve a su hogar, gracias a Chloe, al llegar lo reciben amorosamente Silvia y Amy (su hija) en la entrada de su casa. Luego de una larga Charla de lo que le ocurrió en su visita a la mansión de Christof, Silvia siente algo de pena por el hasta incluso piensa que se merece ser perdonado. Luego de haber cenado, ya es hora de dormir y Truman arropa a su hija y le cuenta un cuento para dormir. Cuando su hija esta profundamente dormida, Truman se acuesta con su esposa y le agradece por todo: por liberarlo y por amarlo de verdad. Silvia esta feliz por oír eso y le da un beso en los labios y después ambos comienzan a hacer el amor durante horas hasta quedarse exhaustos. Silvia duerme en sus brazos mientras que Truman la acaricia con amor hasta que se queda dormido.

**El Fin.**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

_"Bueno, escribí este Fic porque no hay ninguno en español sobre esta maravillosa película. Espero que les haya gustado"_

* El personaje de Chloe ya apareció en la película. Interpretada por Una Damon.

* El personaje que narra "El especial: El canto del cisne del Show de Truman", es Mike Michaelson, otro personaje que apareció en la película; (Es el que entrevista a Christoff). Interpretado por Harry Shearer


End file.
